Firevivor: Redemption Island
n the 8th season of FireVivor, ''a unique cast of 10 are taken deep into the IRC, near a group of abandoned islands somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. They are joined by two past ''FireVivor players who are seeking Redemption, Curtis and Seekay. This season, there's a special twist: Redemption Island. When players are eliminated pre-merge, they are sent to Redemption Island, where host Dyna hosts duels to keep them in the game. This was the longest''FireVivor ever, with over 4 hours of gameplay. In the end, Kass came to win. Episode Summaries Episode 1- "The Arrivals" The 12 players arrive at the island. It is announced that the two returnees, Seekay and Curtis, will pick the teams. Seekay picks Axl, Yejide, Bretson, Chef, and Jonesy, who become Loa Loa. Curtis picks Whitney, Kris, NoOne, GOD, and Kass, who become Baratang. In the challenge, every person from each tribe would get a number sent to them in PM. Then, the tribemates would have to add every number together to get a sum from the six digits. Both tribes equaled "20". In the end, Curtis announced his tribe's number was 20, winning Baratang immunity. At Tribal Council, it seems that Loa Loa is trying to target weak players. By a 3-2-1 vote, Yejide is the first person sent to Redemption Island. Episode 2- "The Anger" Axl begins to get on everyone's nerves with the overconfidence. At the challenge, a "past FireVivor contestant" themed unscrambler, Axl gives up the first point after winning it, because he wants to be sent to Redemption Island and get away from his "weak" team. Baratang ends up winning immunity, and Loa Loa demands to unanimously vote out Axl at the challenge. FireProbst asks everyone there votes, and they all say Axl, and he is sent to Redemption Island Episode 3- "The Comeback" When the next challenge begins, Curtis and his team come in very confident and strong. Loa Loa remarks that Curtis is looking too cocky. The challenge is trivia about the past seasons of ''Survivor. ''The teams go up by points at a constant rate, until they're tied, the last point being the win. Loa Loa ends up taking immunity. Soon after, Dyna arrives and announces that Axl lost the duel at Redemption Island, making him officially the first person eliminated. At Tribal Council, stronger players on the tribe Kass and Curtis target Whitney, who they see as a liability in challenges. But in the end, the rest of the tribe votes out Curtis, and he is sent to Redemption Island. Episode 4- "The Leader" At the next immunity challenge, a decoding challenge, Chef dominates the challenge and wins for Loa Loa. Baratang must go back to Tribal Council. Before they leave, it is announced that the Redemption Island duel is finished. Yejide won, sending Curtis home. At Tribal Council, the subject of getting a new leader is brought up. Kass claims she thinks she's the strongest player on the team, but almost all of them say they don't need a new leader. However, FireProbst has them vote for a leader, along with voting who goes home. FireProbst begins by revealing the leader votes. There is one for GOD, one for nobody, and the rest for Kass. Kass becomes the new leader. On the other hand, Whitney is finally voted out, strengthening the Baratang tribe. Episode 5- "The Swap" When the players arrive to the immunity challenge, it is revealed that there will be tribe swap. Seekay and Kass, who are both leaders, pick the tribes, and name them. Kass names her tribe "Mowglisrode", and picks GOD, NoOne, and Chef. Seekay names his tribe "Have Fun in the Brasilian D", and chooses Kris, Bretson, and Jonesy. Kris is offending that he was not picked by Kass, who he thought was one of his closest friends. For the challenge, players have to create acronyms in PM for random words. The best acronym wins. At first, HFITBD takes the lead, with Seekay and Kris scoring, but soon Kass and Chef score, bringing back Mowglisrode. The teams are tied, and the last point is scored by Kass, who wins for Mowglisrode. Is it announced that the Redemption Island duel is over. Yejide lost to Whitney. At Tribal Council, Kris expresses his bitterness about not being picked by Kass, and wishes he could be on the other tribe. Meanwhile, Seekay says something in another language. In the end, Kris is sent home by a 3-1 vote. Episode 6- "The Failure" The players arrive in the challenge, and they find out it's the "I'm Still Standing" challenge. By almost unanimous consent, NoOne sits out for Mowglisrode. Very quickly, Mowglisrode wins immunity, leaving Seekay, Bretson, and Jonesy very discouraged. The Redemption Island duel is finished, with Kris winning, and Whitney being sent home. At Tribal Council, it is clear that the elimination is going to come down to Seekay's vote. By a 2-1 vote, Brettyson is sent home, leaving Jonesy very relieved. Episode 7- "The Family Visit" When they arrive at the challenge, the players are told that instead of an immunity challenge, the players will be competing with their families for an advantage in the next challenge. This nonelim episode was done so the last duel at Redemption Island could be completed. One by one, the 6 family members arrive. First comes Ines, who Seekay is very happy to see. They hug. Next, Brenda, Joney's mother comes out, and even though Jonesy acts happy to see her at first, Jonesy soons begins to grow angry with her. Next comes Bella, who is Kass's girlfriend. Then, chef Gordon Ramsay arrives, who more than just Chef Bobby is happy to see. Everyone gets excited when the famous chef arrives. Last is JESUS, who along with GOD, screams in happiness to see one another. The challenge is a rock paper scissors tournament, where random family members are matched up with other family members. Ramsay, Ines, GOD, Chef, and Kass move on to ROUND 2. Chef, Ramsay, and GOD move on to ROUND 3. Because Ramsay and Chef Bobby represent the same person, Chef Bobby goes up against GOD to decide the win. Meanwhile, the family members are asked to leave. Chef Bobby ends up winning against GOD, beginning his streak of individual wins. It is announced that the Redemption Island duel is finished. Episode 8- "The Merge" When the final 6 enter the challenge area, they are told to drop their buffs, because they are merged. Everyone anticipates who is going to return from Redemption Island that morning. Moments later, Kris enters the chat. Most everyone is relieved to see Kris instead of Whitney or Axl, but Kris himself is still a little bitter. The challenge is the fruit throw challenge, where players must Pm to through Mangos, Apples, Watermelons, or Kiwis at a certain player, or they can block. On the first round, everyone blocks except Seekay and NoOne. Seekay hit someone else who DID block, so Seekay is out. NoOne didn't send in an answer, disqualifying himself. In the next round, block is deleted from the selection for everyone except Chef, who has the advantage in the challenge. Kass and Jonesy hit each other with the same fruit, kiwis, making them both eliminated. Wanting to be honorable, GOD hits himself, taking himself out of the challenge. Chef hits Kris with a kiwi, while Kris hits Chef with a watermelon. In the rules for the challenge, "kiwi > watermelon". This means Kris is out and Chef wins his second immunity. At Tribal Council, the votes are very spread out, with 2 for Kass, 2 for Jonesy, 2 for Seekay, and 1 for Kris. Everyone except Kass, Jonesy, and Seekay must revote for one of the 3. By a 3-1 revote, Seekay is eliminated. Episode 9- "The Winning Streak" At the challenge, the final 6 must send in a GIF or pic that fits a specific "Survivor" themed scenario. The most fitting GIF/pic wins immunity. The scenario is, "Ugh, Brandon is peeing in all the rice!" In the end, Chef wins another immunity, increasing his winning streak. At Tribal Council, the once clear line between threats and weak players is suddenly blurred. Jonesy is sent home by a 4-2 vote. Episode 10- "The Facts" The final 5 arrive at the challenge, and learn that it is the "5 Fact" challenge. Each player must PM the host a fact about themselves, and then FireProbst orders the facts and posts them in main. The first person to send in the correct order of who has what fact wins immunity. *GOD's fact- "I hate salmon" *Kris's fact- " am... a recruit." *Chef's fact- "My mother is a convicted murderer. :)" *NoOne's fact- "My cousin gave me a DVD of The Facts Of Life for my 7 year old birthday" *Kass's fact- "One day, in second grade, I tripped and fell on nothing but thin air, and the girl I liked laughed at me." In the first round, Chef comes the closest to getting the order right, but no one wins. The players get to vote out one of the facts from the next round. They vote out Chris's fact. In the next round, Kass and Chef are the only people to get the order right, so they both win immunity. This makes Kass the only person this season besides Chef to win individual immunity. Even now, though, Chef still has immunity. At Tribal Council, the vote is quick and simple. Kris is sent home. Episode 11- "The Final Moments" In the challenge, called "Count on It", players have to add, subtract, or multiply a beginning number by a another random number. For example, *"The starting number is 10." *"-----ROUND 1--------" *"+4" *Contestant: "14!" Again, Chef wins immunity, and very quickly this time. At Tribal Council, NoOne is sent home, making him the 4th member of the jury. Episode 12- "The Decision" The challenge is trivia about what's happened this season. GOD, Chef, and Kass are the final 3, so they are expected to know what's been going on. Chef wins immunity, officially making him the first person in ''FireVivor ''to win every individual immuntiy for his season. At Tribal Council, Chef must either choose GOD or Kass to take to the final 2 with him. GOD breifly considers quitting, and letting his friend Kass go to the end, but Kass convinces him not to. Despite this, Chef, takes Kass to the end, making GOD the last member of the jury. Episode 13- "The Votes" The jury is gathered in the IRC to vote on either Kass or Chef to win. All 5 votes go to Kass, making him the winner of ''FireVivor: Redemption Island. This Season's Picks All-Stars *Kass *Chef *Seekay Heroes *Curtis *Kris *GOD Villains *Chef *Axl *Jonesy Fan Faves *GOD *Yejide Second Chances *Axl *Yejide Trivia *This is the first season to feature Toadgamer80 and Manatee12. *GOD and Yejide are being considerd for FireVivor: Area 51- Fans vs. Favorites. *This season currently ranks 2nd on my season rankings. *Yejide lasted the most days in Redemption Island of any contestant to play FireVivor. *Seekay is the first returnee from a past season to make it on the jury without returning to the game at least once. *This is the first season to feature two returnees from past seasons.